The Fine Line Between Dreams & Reality
by Dragongirl4040
Summary: Steve is at the house asleep when Laura bursts in,tears in her eyes. What's wrong and can Steve fix it? The next few moments wil make Steve wonder if he is awake or dreaming or if he is on that fine line between dreams and reality. !FIRST FANFIC!R&R PLZ
1. The Friend Becomes The Lover

Title: **The Fine Line Between Dreams & Reality**  
Author: Dragongirl4040

Author's Note: **Hello. This is my first fanfic so please read and review. On a side note, the characters are 20 and Steve is more mature (a little bass in his voice yet at times still squeaky, a little bit muscular, and less clumsy)**

Pairing: **Laura/Steve**

Rated: M

Steve was asleep on the couch as usual. He always crashed there after he worked tediously in his lab for hours. As usual he was alone. Carl and Harriette were on a romantic cruise...at Chicago harbor...Laura was on a date with Stephan. Edward was with Greta. 3J and Richie were at mother Winslow's.

He was lost in a dream about cheese He awoke to the sound of a door slam. "Cheddar! Gouda...wha..." Said Steve startled. He saw an upset Laura with tears in her eyes. She was wearing a sexy one piece red dress and her red high heels. Any other time, Steve would notice her stylish body and glorify it but tonight he could only focus on her beautiful face that shouldn't have any hint of sadness.

"Laura lee! What's wrong?" he said rising to his feet. All Laura could do was hug him tightly and sob uncontrollably.

"Come on Laura, you know I can't stand to see you cry like this. Talk to me" Steve said trying his best to soothe her.

"Stephan… broke up with me" Laura said calming down a bit. Unfortunately, Steve saw red. _'That son of a bitch! I can't believe my genes created that asshole.'_ "That's awful, why did he break up with you?" Steve asked.

Laura looked at him and sighed. "Because I told him the truth" Laura said still holding on tightly to Steve. "About what?" Steve said looking at her. "I told him that I loved you." Laura said looking up at him.

Steve's eyes widen and he took of his glasses quickly looking disbelief.

"Y-you mean it?" Steve said his voice shaking a bit. "Yea I do" Laura said kissing him. Steve kinda stood there in shock before he responded and back kissed back, holding her closer. "There is something else I said too" Laura said breaking the kiss. "What was that?" Steve asked. "I told him I wanted you... to be my first" Laura said before blushing and breaking eye contact.

"R-Really?" Steve gently tipping her chin so they were face to face once more. Laura kissed him as her way of an answer. They both fell back on the couch. Laura was in Steve's lap and slowly started to grind in to him. Steve moaned and held her tighter and started to kiss her neck. Laura grinded faster against him, moaning softly. "Laura...I want you" Steve whispered as his length hardened due to the delicious friction. Laura got on her knees and saw his length in his pants begging for relief. "Laura...what are you do..." Steve words were interrupted as Laura took off his pants and saw his huge member. "It's...It's so big...You've grown since...the shower incident" said Laura blushing deeply. "Yea...I guess I have" Steve remembering the incident and smiling. "I love you Steve" Laura said looking up at him. "I love you too Laura, I always ha..."

Steve words were once again interrupted as Laura took his long length into her mouth. Steve mind raced. _'Ohmygod ohmygod is this fucking really happening? I'm not dreaming? This is too god to be true'_ Steve thought. Laura was licking up and down his shaft and sucking the tip as Steve started to slowly thrust into her mouth. Steve suddenly pushed Laura off him and stood up and looked down at a shocked Laura. "Laura do you truly love me?" Steve said pulling up his pants "Yes Steve I do...I really do" Laura said "Then wait here" Steve said before racing up the stairs.

After 20min of silence Laura started to get nervous "Maybe he's angry at me or Shit! Maybe I was really bad at it...or I don't know" Laura talking to herself. Steve ended up falling down the stairs and landed with a loud thud. "Steve!! Are you okay?" Laura said running to his side.

Steve put his arms around her and kissed her. "Laura I love and I want to show you how much I love you" Steve said offering her his hand "Come upstairs with me" he said as he led her to her room which was decorated with candles and incense. "Steve, this is beautiful" Laura said tears coming to her eyes. Steve kissed her once more before laying her on her bed. "Are you ready" Steve asked. Laura nodded and removed her one piece. Steve just stared at Laura's beautiful skin. Laura was embarrassed and tried to cover up but Steve grabbed her hands and kissed her. "It'll be ok" Steve whispered. Steve took off his shirt and pants. Laura slowly got under the covers trying desperately shielding her near-nakedness before she took off her bra. Steve finally took off his boxers and got under the covers with her. Steve was a little nervous himself. They look at each other, blushed and turned away.

A few minutes later they decided the time was right.

They shared one last kissed before Steve got top of her. "You got to relax or it's going to hurt" He whispered. Laura just nodded and winced as she felt his member against her entrance. "Please be gentle" Laura said "Tell me when" Steve said as he hovered over her. "It's okay." Laura said trying to breathe steadily. Steve slowly eased himself in to her. Laura winced in pain, tears coming to her eyes. "Want me to stop?" Steve asked "No, keep going" Laura said whimpering and burying her face in to Steve's neck.

Steve continued to push until he broke through Laura's virgin barrier. Laura gasped and dug her nails into Steve's back. Steve gasped and closed his eyes. He was actually in Laura's warmth. His dream that he waited for so long was coming true. Slowly he was drawn back to reality when he felt a warm sensation and looked down only to see blood sliding down his member. Steve looked into Laura's eyes. She nodded and leaned up a little to his ear. "It's okay. I want this, Steve."

Steve began to slowly thrust in and out. Laura cries of pain turned in to moans of pleasure as the pain in her slowly subsided. Steve held Laura closer as he began to pick up speed. Laura started to move her hips in sync in Steve's. He begins to kiss his love's neck and moan her name. "Steve...please go faster. I… oh shit... can take it. It's ok" Laura said breathlessly. Steve picked up his pace moaning Laura name with each thrust. Laura moaned in bliss when she felt the change of pace and ground her hips faster. Steve started to kiss Laura's breasts as he held her hips in place, determined he keep the pace. "Laura I can't hold on much longer." Steve said his voice shaking. The two held each other and came together as Steve thrusted once more, moaning as Laura's walls milked him of all the essence. Laura held on tightly to him and shuddered in ecstasy. Steve rolled over and held Laura in an embrace.

Laura looked under the covers and saw that there was a moderate amount of blood on her sheets, but she didn't mind she knew that was going to happen. "Laura I love you so much" Steve said. "I love you too, Steve" Laura said kissing him and snuggling close before falling asleep.

Steve had never felt so content in his whole life. He was holding the girl he loved as she slept peacefully in his arms. He looked at her angelic face until he too fell asleep with a smile on his face. Everything was alright with the world, even if only for tonight. The next morning, however, was a whole different story.


	2. The Revenge

Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Got a new chapter here. Keep those reviews coming. Sorry If it seems short**

Steve was asleep holding Laura when he heard Stephan burst in the door. "Laura I didn't mean to break up with you….I was going throu……" Stephan's words were cut off as he saw he saw his girl in the arms of his creator both looking like deer in headlights.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Stephan said as he charged towards Steve. Steve charged towards him to make sure they didn't hurt Laura; luckily he had put on his boxers earlier. They tossed each other around as Laura looked on terrified. "You know what? Forget this! Laura who do you want?" Stephan said huffing.

"I want you Stephan" Laura said starting to cry.

"But Laura you said you loved me! You gave your virginity to me!" Steve said angrily. "I was on the rebound Steve. I'm sorry for leading you on but my heart belongs to him. Please go home." Laura said trying to hug him. "Get your hands off me! I don't have to take this I'm going home. " Steve said pushing her off him. Steve grabbed his clothes and before he left Stephan grabbed him and whispered in his ear "It's not over yet motherfucker". Steve pushed past Stephan and went to Eddie's room to change his clothes and sat down staring in space, numb from the shock.

Stephan was pacing back and forth in Laura's room. "Stephan? Stephan, baby can we talk about this?" Laura said watching him pace. "What's to talk about? You say you love me, you say you have eyes for only me but you give your precious chastity to Steve" Stephan said breathing hard. "I-I'm sorry" Laura said turning away from him in shame. " Look I gotta go. I'll call you later" Stephan said leaving and slamming the door behind. Laura broke down in tears and sobbed. Not because she broke Stephan's trust but because she lied to both of them for what she thought was the better life. Now she was alone with her tears.

Stephan now was in his car driving toward his revenge. "They will both pay!" Stephan said banging his fist against his steering wheel. He drove into the driveway of the house where he would seek his revenge. He knocked on the door. A familiar face opened the door. "Hey Stephan. What brings you here?" It said.

"Hey Myra. I just felt like visiting you. Can I come in?" Stephan asked. "Sure" Myra beamed. After a while of hearing Myra talk about Steve, he began to stroke her thigh. "What are you doing?!?!?!?" Myra said blushing yet angry. "Nothing that you don't like" Stephan said stroking further up her thigh. As outraged as Myra was, she couldn't push his hand away. "Yea that's right. It's feels good doesn't it?" Stephan said rubbing the outside of her Steve Urkel panties making them moist.

"Yes, It feels so good" Myra said opening her legs. Stephan slipped his hands into her panties, rubbing her clit. Myra moaned and started to move her hips, begging for Stephan's fingers to enter her. Stephan happily obliged her and thrusted two fingers into her sweet center. She was so tight that it hurt the both of them. He kissed her while he waited for her to become adjusted to him and then started to thrust his fingers deeper and deeper into her sweet cavern. "I…..can't……do….this….what…about….Stevie?" Myra said between gasps. "Fuck Steve….fuck Laura….this is about us...Live in the moment. Stephan said dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Myra said as Stephan took off her panties. "Tasting my entrée" Stephan said as he began to eat her pussy. Myra covered her mouth to keep her from screaming in pleasure. Stephan started to suck her clit and lick her most sensitive areas. "I'm gonna cum" Myra said as she started to buck uncontrollably. Stephan replaced his tongue with his fingers as she came all over them. Then all of a sudden Myra flipped Stephan over and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn girl! What are you doing'? " Stephan said look down at a half naked Myra. Myra started to unzip Stephan's Versace pants and pulled them down to reveal a hardened lengthy tool. "Returning the favor" Myra said as she started to wrap her lips around his dick and began to suck. Stephan groaned and thrusted forward. Myra started to deep throat his dick and lick his balls. Stephan moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrusted faster into her mouth. Myra moaned and licked the precum starting to spout from the head of his cock.

Stephan got up and picked Myra up in his arms and ran to her bedroom. It wasn't that hard to find, it was the room with all the pictures of Steve. It was a little disturbing. Stephan threw Myra down on the bed and got on top of her and kissed once more. "Are you a virgin?" Stephan asked looking into her eyes. "Yea, but I want it now please make love to me" Myra begged. "Oh you're gonna get it but it will hurt." Stephan said stroking her clit with the head of his cock.

"I want the pain please give it to me Stephan" Myra said thrusting her hips toward him. Stephan then thrusted roughly into Myra, destroying her hymen. Myra screamed in pleasure and pain as Stephan pumped into her as fast as he could. "Are you ok?" Stefan said going slower. "Please! Go faster! I can take it. I want it rough" Myra screamed. Stefan flipped her over and entered her again from behind. Stephan thrusted as hard he could. He saw the blood but she didn't seem to care.

She was so damn tight it was unbelievable. They switched positions again so that she was on top. Even though she was a virgin she rode him like a pro. She ground into him while he slapped her ass inspiring her to go faster. "I'm gonna cum" Myra said. "Let go baby, just let go" Stephan said thrusting up strongly twice causing Myra to cum crying his name over and over. Myra muscles tightened so strongly that he could only thrust once more before coming. Myra collapsed on top of Stephan breathing hard.

"Wow girl" Stephan said in between breaths. Myra looked down at her bed and the both of them. The bed had a lot of blood on it but that will be ok when she washed it with Steve's Super Bleach. "Stephan, I know why you came here today" Myra said sighing. Stephan looked at her with surprised eyes. "Oh yeah why?" Stephan said "Steve fucked Laura last night" Myra said. "How did you..." Stephan said before being cut off by Myra. "I reinstalled the camera in his glasses. I saw it all last night" Myra said.

"Myra…..I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this." Stephan said feeling remorseful. "It's ok. Just hold me for a little bit ok?." They got under the covers and fell asleep. As they slept there was something brewing at the Winslow household……

To Be Continued


	3. Pleasure & Pain

Chapter 3

**If you haven't noticed I put an adequate amount of Lemon in this story ^. ^**

Steve stared in the darkness while he took one bite of his cheese sandwich. He didn't bother to turn the light on, he wanted the room to look how he felt…empty, dark and alone. He threw his sandwich in the trash. He didn't feel like eating anymore. How could Laura do this to him? He buried his face in his hands to try to protect him from the memories of last night but it didn't work. "I loved her. I ….still love her" Steve said between his fingers.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He lifted his eyes to see Laura at the foot of the steps, her blue nightgown flowing slightly .He counted the three buttons on the top of her gown three times before Laura broke the silence."Hey" Laura said her eyes fixed on the floor. "Hey Laura" Steve said looking at her. Laura eyes stayed on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "What the fuck do you think?!?!!" Steve said raising his voice making Laura jump.

That was the first time she heard Steve cuss….ever. "I'm sorry Laura" Steve said getting up to go back his room. "Please don't go" Laura said. "Why? So you can lie to me like you lied to Stephan" Steve said turning to look at her. "I didn't lie to Stephan" Laura said shaking. "Yea you did, I caught it, you gave it away with your eyes" Steve sighed "You may be able to lie to him but please don't lie to me" Steve said before turning back around. "If you knew I was lying then why didn't you say something?" Laura said reaching out for him. "Because I want you to be happy, and if you think that you repeatedly lying to yourself will make you happy then so be it" Steve said kissing Laura on the lips.

Steve tried to turn away but Laura pulled him back kissing him deeply and moving to his neck. "Please Laura don't do this." Steve said feeling his member stiffen in the pajamas he changed into. "Please Steve, I need you, I want you, I…..love you" Laura said opening her nightgown. Steve marveled at the sight if her perfect body. Steve picked Laura and put her on the table and took off her nightgown. "Steve please take me" Laura moaned and writhed against him. Something came over Steve than even he couldn't explain it with reason. "Not yet…you're gonna have to wait and feel what you made me go through…" He whispered before kissing her breasts and lightly biting her left nipple. Laura gasped and squirmed some more, grinding into Steve's waist. "Oh you like that huh?" Steve said raising an eyebrow. "Then you'll love this" he said before moving down to her sacred center. "W-What are you going to do?" Laura said her voice shaking from anticipation. "This" Steve said before sucking her clit. Laura couldn't contain the gasps and moans that followed as Steve inserted 2 fingers and thrust while sucking harder on her clit. Laura started to shake uncontrollably as she came for the first time.

"Ohh don't think it's over yet….I intend to wear….you….out" He said with an evil grin. Steve took off his pajama pants and boxers in one motion before picking up Laura and backing her up against the wall. "This is your pleasure and punishment" Steve said before he pushed all the way into Laura, burying his member to the hilt. Laura screamed in pleasure and pain, she was still sore from last night but she knew she deserved this, she wanted it. Steve buried his face into Laura's neck and moaned. "God…..Laura…Laura" he said over and over panting. Laura was screaming Steve's name over and over, digging her nails into his back causing him to cry out. "Hmmm….too much pleasure… not enough pain" Steve whispered before sinking his teeth into Laura's neck causing her to scream and cum at the same time.

Steve put Laura down and bent her over the wooden counter before entering her again and thrusting savagely into her. Laura grabbed the edge of the counters and closed her eyes, panting heavily. Steve sped up his pace going faster until Laura felt her walls start to tighten again. Steve felt it too and gave one massive thrust, sending Laura over the edge. Laura reached behind her and grabbed the edge of Steve's pajama shirt pulling him closer.

"I'm not finished yet my pet" Steve whispered and carefully flipped her over so that her back was on the counter and entered her again. "Steve! You're gonna rip me apart" Laura whimpered as she shook uncontrollably. Steve kissed her and made his way down to her nipples. Steve put one of her legs on his shoulder and thrusted harder while he held her hip in place. "God you're so tight" Steve groaned as he pushed into Laura with a new force making her cry with every thrust. "Have you learned your lesson?" Steve said his eyes fixed on her. "Yes! I promise I'll never lie to you again" Laura screamed. "Good girl" Steve said smiling and kissing her. "Steve please cum with me, please" Laura whispered. "You got it" Steve said thrusting four more times before he groaned as they came together. He collapsed on her panting. They were both soaked in sweat as they felt the air condition cool their overheated forms.

"God,You kept your promise! I am beat!" Laura said laughing lightly. The two laughed together for moment. Steve removed his shirt that was now soaked in sweat, semen, and Laura's essence. Steve helped dress Laura and lift her to her feet. Laura's legs buckled beneath her so Steve took Laura into her arms and took her up stairs. Steve took Laura to her bed and tucked her in. "Please stay with me." Laura said. "No. You sleep well Laura" Steve turning for the door. "Why? Why won't you stay with me?" Laura said "Because I'll hope for too much" Steve said before leaving.

After Laura had gone to sleep, she felt her bed move, startling her. She woke up to find Steve now dressed in his black Satin boxers looking at her. She kissed him deeply and shed tears of happiness. Steve got under the covers and held her close. The both of them went to sleep together…..happy.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Got A New Chapter 4 Ya! Tell me what you think**

Stephan woke up early the next morning. Myra was still in his arms. They had sex at least 3 times during the night. "Wow she's really pretty even if she is a sick puppy for Steve" Stefan thought as he looked at her angelic face. Myra slowly stirred and started to open her eyes. "Good Morning" she said sitting up. "Good Morning. How are you feeling?" Stephan said. "A little sore but I'm not surprised after that little marathon we had" Myra said stretching and hopping out of bed only to have her knees buckle and fall. "Oh shit! Myra" Stephan said running to her side and helping her up. "Woo! Didn't expect that to happen." Myra said laughing. Stephan just smiled and helped her get dressed.

As soon as Myra got her footing she went downstairs and made some eggs, bacon and weasel sausage. Stefan ate some of the eggs and bacon but just looked at Myra as she ate the weasel sausage. "One of Steve's favorites" she said smiling as she ate. After they ate they had a long talk about what they were gonna do about their significant others. "What am I gonna do now? Steve will know I'm not a virgin" Myra said Stephan's arms around her. "Get him really drunk and say you guys had sex after he passed out" Stephan said rubbing her right forearm a little. "That's just crazy enough to work" Myra said and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. Stephan surprised her with a passionate kiss to the lips. "I'm sor…" Stephan said before being cut off by Myra's lips. "Wanna be together one last time?" Myra said softly.

Stephan nodded; he knew this could........ Would be the only time they could ever be together after this. As fucked up as it was in one night he can to terms with his long lasting feelings for Myra. She was so innocent and pure. He found it cute that she wouldn't say "fuck". She said "Be Together" it was sensual and innocent. He started to kiss her neck and trail his tongue down to her breasts which were protected by her light blue blouse which she promptly removed. Stephan picked her up and led her to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and positioned her on his lap. She kissed him passionately with anticipation. Stephan leaned in close so that his forehead touched hers. "I promise to be gentle this time, I promise to make love to you this time" Stephan whispered. "I love you Stephan" Myra whispered back. "I know" Stephan said gently removing her skirt and his shirt."Hmm no panties, She might have been expecting this." Stephan thought. Myra shivered as Stephan traces his hand up her naked arm causing the hairs to stand at attention. Myra started to grind into Stephan's Lap, moaning slightly. Stephan unbuckled his jeans and pushed them just below his knees before shaking them off. Stephan then pushed off his boxers and looked in Myra's eyes. "You ready?" Stephan asked his erection straining to be inside Myra. Myra breathed and lowered herself onto Stephan's length. Stephan inhaled sharply. "Man she's still tight as shit" He thought as Myra strained a little to get all of him inside her. Myra gasped as he pushed the rest of his tool into her narrow opening.

Stephan held her hips and slowly taught her how to ride him. Myra eventually got the gist of it and started her own rhythm kissing Stephan passionately as tears started to flow down her face. "What's wrong?" Stephan said not breaking their connection or rhythm. "It feels so good, I never knew it could feel like this" Myra said tears of happiness still streaming down her cheeks. Stephan kissed away the tears while pushing his way into Myra. "I'll make you feel even better" Stephan whispered before kissing her and laying her down on the couch and looking at her body. "You look so beautiful" Stephan said before getting on top of her and entering her again. Myra gasped and pulled him closer to her. Stephan went slowly and kissed her everywhere he could. Myra moaned his name as he began to pick up his pace slightly. Myra dug her nails into Stephan's back. Stephan groaned as he felt the pleasure of Myra's nails across and went faster. Myra moaned and grabbed Stephan's ass to make him go faster and deeper. Stephan gasped as he went further into Myra's warmth. "Stephan! Please go faster!" Myra screamed.

Stephan happily obliged her and slammed into her over and over. "Oh my god I'm about to cum! Myra screamed as she clutched Stephan as tight as she could panting and sweating. "Let go babe" Stephan said thrusting faster. "Not without you" Myra said whimpering and struggling to control her building orgasm. "I'm gonna cum! Fuck! Myra! Myra!" Stephan shouted while he thrusted in Myra as she had an orgasm of her own shaking and crying. Stephan held her as she cried while panting himself. They took a moment to return to themselves as they held each other as time came to a halt and blessed them with longer moment to share with each other. After they got dressed, Stephan prepared his things and made his way to the door. He turned around and looked at Myra and kissed her one last time. "Goodbye" he said. "Goodbye" She said back. He left and went to his car and just sat out there for a few moments. He came to get revenge but he left with a connection that could never be broken.

To Be Continued……..

P.S. Man! This is therapeutic! Warning: My next chapter may not contain lemon......who am I kidding? YESH IT WILL!!

To be continued……


	5. It's For The Best

Chapter 5

**Am I getting better or worse? Ehhh fuck it I dont care**

Steve was still asleep with Laura in his arms when he heard his phone ring. "Hello" Steve said sleepily. "Happy Anniversary Stevie!!!" Myra screamed in excitement.

"Myra, our anniversary is 6months from now" Steve said slowly waking up. "I know that's what makes it our 1 ½ year anniversary" Myra said just as enthusiastically. "Oh…Well we should go on a date then" Steve said at a loss for words.

"I was thinking the same thing……How about a home date tonight at my house…let's say……9'o clock "Myra said looking at her clock. "Yea…That's sounds fine. See you there" Steve said before hanging up the phone. He looked over to find that Laura was awake. "Hey." Steve said. "Good Morning" Laura said sitting up. "So….what happens now?" Steve said.

"I don't know" Laura said leaning on him. "I'll wait for you forever. You know that right?" Steve said stroking her back. "I know" Laura smiled. Steve kissed her forehead and got up and put his pants on. "I got to get an anniversary gift."

Steve sighed as he put his shirt. Meanwhile at Myra's house, Myra is busy preparing for tonight. She planned to follow Stephan's advice and get Steve drunk and sleep with him tonight. "It for the best" She said as she went downstairs" She got one of Steve's test tubes and filled it with her blood.

"Boy! Sometimes it does pay off when you mom is a nurse." Myra thought as she looked at the clock. It was 8:59. "Steve should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2….." Myra said. Afterwards there was a knock on the door. Steve loved to be punctual. Myra opened the door and threw her arms around Steve.

"Hey Myra" Steve said almost falling over. "Stevie! Stevie! Stevie! Stevie! Stevie!" Myra said as she pulled him in her house. Dinner was waiting for them on the table. "Oh before I forget….." Steve said digging in his pocket and pulling out a rectangular box. Myra opened the box to reveal a locket with a picture of Myra and Steve on their first date. Myra eyes welled up with tears…of joy and rage mixed in twine. "Oh Steve I love it!" Myra exclaimed. Steve sniffed the air. "Hey do I smell Weasel and potatoes au gratin?"Steve said savoring the smell. "You bet your suspenders you do! Let's eat!" Myra said leading him to the table. Steve sat down and viewed the feast before him. They started to eat and talk about random things like types of cheese and bugs, Steve's favorite things.

"This is really good, Myra" Steve as he heard a pop and turned to see Myra pouring champagne. "Myra you know I don't drink. Steve said surprised. "Come on Stevie it's our anniversary" Myra said pouting. Seeing the look on Myra's face Steve couldn't say no. "Alright one glass for me that's it" Steve said accepting the glass from a smiling Myra.

6 Glasses Later

Steve stumbled into Myra's Room. "I shouldn't have drink so much" Steve said as he aimed to fall on Myra's bed but hit the floor instead losing his glasses "I shouldn't have refilled you after the 3rd one." Myra said helping Steve on the bed. She had switched her glasses with sparkling cider, but it was up her to act drunk for this to work. "I am sooo wasted" Myra said flopping on the bed next him. "Steve, you know I love you right?" Steve sighed with a smile "Yea. I love yo---"Steve passed out midsentence.

Myra knew this was her chance. She started to kiss Steve on his neck. He moaned but didn't open his eyes. Myra reached down and undid his pants and pulled them off, and then she went to work on his shirt next and took off her clothes as well. Steve lie in nothing but his satin boxers now. Myra then moved to his boxers taking out Steve's thick flaccid cock. Myra sighed because in her heart she knew it was wrong to deceive him this way but it was the best to ensure a happy future. Myra put her mouth around his member hoping to revive it to life. Steve groaned and his dick started to get hard in her mouth.

Myra sucked until his dick stood at full attention. "Wow it's amazing he can still get it up after all that alcohol" Myra then got the test tube and poured some on the blood on Steve's cock, herself and the bed sheets. Then she got on top of him pushed herself down on his cock and began to ride him.

Steve gasped his eyes were still closed but he began to push up and gripped Myra's hips blindly. Myra closed her eyes and imagined Steve making love to her ….sober…..not like this…. Steve started to make noise causing Myra to open her eyes. "L-L –Laura……Laura…….Laura" Steve gasped breathlessly. He was dreaming of her. He had the nerve to dream of her. Myra tried to act like to didn't affect her but it did. Tears came to her face as she closed her eyes and found her escape thinking of Stephan and how good he made her feel.

Steve pumped faster in his sleep until he finally came filling Myra and calling Laura's name before falling into and even deeper sleep. Myra lay down beside him and cried herself to sleep. When Steve awoke early that morning his head was killing him. He looked down at the sheets and saw the blood. He suddenly snapped back to where he was. He looked over at Myra who was still asleep. "Myra! Myra!" Steve said shaking her awake.

"Stevie what's the matter?" Myra said acting concerned. "What did we do last night?" Steve said trying to remember through the pain that clouded his mind. "We made love last night! Don't you remember?" Myra said acting offended. "Uhh ….yea of course I do. My head just hurts a lot." Steve said holding his head. There was an awkward silence. "D-Did I hurt you? Was I Gentle?" Steve said thinking Myra was a virgin.

"Yea it was a beautiful thing even though we were both a bit tipsy" Myra lied. "I'm going to take a shower, would you care to join me?" Steve asked extending his hand. "No, that's ok Stevie I'm going to make breakfast first then I'll hop right in ok?" Myra said getting up and getting dressed. "Oh Ok "Steve said getting up and grabbing his clothes, giving Myra a kiss and smiling at her before heading to the bathroom. Myra smiled faded as soon as she heard the door close.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Stephan that read: It's done. She waited a two minutes for a reply and received one. "Good. It's for the best Myra" Stephan replied. She shed one tear and quickly wiped it away and went downstairs to fix their breakfast.


	6. The Termoil Can Wait

**Another chap up. Tell me what you think. I should have another chapter up soon ^.^ god im so dirty!!!**

Chapter 6

Stephan sat in his car, reading the text Myra sent him over and over. He regretted putting the idea into her but as he told her it was for the best. He was meant to be with Laura and she was meant to be with Steve despite the raw passion they both shared and the feelings they now have for each other. He sighed and started the car. He was expected at Laura's in half an hour so he had to hurry. He arrived with five minutes to spare. Laura opened the door and greeted him with a hug.

"I missed you" Stephan said. Laura hugged him tighter "I missed you too" Laura then lead him to the living room. "I'm sorry for the fight. If I hadn't fought with you ….none of this would've happened... you know?" Stephan said holding Laura in his arms. Laura looked up at him "I'm sorry too. I should have calmed down a little before coming home." She burrowed deeper into his chest. "We'll survive this babe, we'll be alright" Steve said holding her tight against him. "There is something I need to tell Stephan" Laura said meeting his eyes once more.

"I don't regret having sex with Steve. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I don't, I knew it was gonna happen." Laura said bracing herself for the consequences of telling the truth. Stephan swallowed the sadness he felt and looked at Laura. "Do you love him, Laura" Stephan said quietly. "Yes but I love you too and want to make it work with you" Laura said kissing him. Stephan kissed back with passion and moved down her neck. Laura moaned and started to move her body against his.

"No this is wrong, after the love I made to Steve last night but it feels so good" Laura thought as she started to touch Stephan and lick his neck. Stephan's right hand roamed Laura's beautiful body as if it was a beautiful new canvas. "Girl you don't know what you do to me" He whispered breathlessly and laid her down on the couch. Laura moved seductively on the couch, her beautiful brown eyes now a sultry mix of lust and anticipation. Stephan made quick work of her jeans and panties and threw them aside.

She pushed him off her and got off the couch. Stephan looked up at the most beautiful thing god ever created as she took off her shirt and bra and made her way to the stairs. "If you want this you gotta catch it" She purred and went up the stairs. Stephan counted to ten took off everything but his boxers and raced up the stairs. Laura was on the bed waiting for him. Stephan pounced on her. "Caught you" he said with a kiss. Laura moaned into the kiss and writhed against his growing member that was trapped in the confined of his boxers. Stephan kissed all over her body stopping to worship one of her heavenly breasts and then moving to the other then moving downward until he came to her hot opening.

He lapped at the warm juices that had spilled and it reminded him of pineapple and sugar cane. He wanted more and so did she. His tongue probed in and out as he added a finger. Laura moaned and ground her hips toward him. Stephan added another finger as he directed his attention to Laura's swelling clit. Laura's moans got louder as she started to shake and clinch her sheets. "Oh my gods Stephan please don't stop. I-I'm so close" Laura said as her shakes got more violent.

Stephan's fingers worked quicker as he sucked her clit harder. Laura's walls clenched around his fingers as she shouted her climax. Stephan drank her sweet nectar savoring each drop as he dropped his boxers and then climbed on top of her. "First of many to come babe" He whispered in her ear as he eased himself into slick wetness. Laura gasped and dug her nails into his back.

Stephan groaned with pleasure as he thrusted deeper into her hot core. Laura whimpered and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. "Good Girl" He breathed as he quickened his thrusts. Laura moaned and screamed as she felt her walls begin to tighten. "Come for me baby" Stephan said thrusting deeper. Laura closed her eyes as she gasped Stephan's name while her walls tightened around him. Stephan fought off his own need to climax as he was determined to make her cum at least one more time before surrendering to his release.

He propped Laura into his lap and reentered her savoring the feeling of her tightness before resuming his thrusts. Laura started to ride his cock. "You feel so good in me…so good" Laura said as she rode him faster and harder. Stephan raised his hip to meet Laura's. Laura's eyes met his. "Give it to me" She whimpered.

Stephan obliged her by lying down and pulling her gently down with him. He held her hips in place and whispered "Shhh" before pistoning between her legs. Laura screamed in pleasure only to be silenced by Stephan's hand. He loved hearing her screams and moaned but had to be cautious. He quickened his pace to as fast as he could, slapping her lovely ass a few times to give it a lovely red tone. Laura sucked on Stephan's fingers as she felt another orgasm coil with her. Stephan felt his climax drawing. "Babe I'm gonna cum" Stephan said holding her hips as tight as he could. Laura moved to Stephan's neck and began to kiss and lick the sweat.

Stephan was determined to make her come first, he slapped her ass and thrusted strongly sending her over the edge. Laura bit into his neck to keep from screaming as her orgasm ripped through her. Stephan gasped from the sudden pain and pleasure and released himself into her calling her name with each thrust. Laura rolled off him and they lie there spent, covered in sweat for a while for a while, their breathing filled the room. Stephan rolled over and stroked Laura's sweat covered face. "I've never felt this close to someone before" Stephan said. "Neither have I" Laura said. Stephan held her close and closed his eyes. Laura did the same.

"I love you so much" Stephan said before drifting off to sleep. Laura opened her mouth to say it but she couldn't. She loved two men. She knew turmoil and pain would rampant in all of her friends' hearts before this saga ran its course. She just wanted to be held for now. Whatever lied beyond this night could wait a while longer. She closed her eyes and drifted into a satiated slumber.

**To all of my loyal subscribers you aint seen nothin yet ;)**

**Well im off to sleep now**

**hope you liked the new chapter**


	7. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 7

**IM TURNING THE GIRLS INTO NYMPHOS!!!YATTA!!  
**

Steve pondered while he washed himself in the shower. "I don't remember sleeping with Myra, my god was I that drunk?" Steve thought as he lathered his abs. Myra had finished cooking

breakfast while replaying the events of the past few days in her head over and over again. She couldn't help but feel bad but at the same time feel incredibly turned on thinking about

Stephan and the power she had over Steve the night before. She tried to focus on washing the dishes she used to cook but the lustful feelings were still creeping over her, burying her

the more she tried to fight like quicksand. She couldn't take it. She rushed up the stairs to her bathroom was Steve was showering and slowly opened the door. "Myra?" Steve poked his

head out squinting. Myra didn't say anything she just rushed over and kissed him.

Steve was surprised but kissed back with equal passion. Myra wasted moved straight what she wanted. She took Steve's cock into her mouth and quickly worked back to life. "Myra!

What's gotten into you?" Steve said between gasps. Myra said nothing she just got and quickly dressed and got into the shower with Steve. "Steve I want you. I want you now, sober,

please….." Myra pleaded before kissing him. Steve figured he owed her what she wanted... he took her virginity and she has blindly devoted herself to him. Steve lifted her against the

wall and slowly penetrated her. Myra gasped and wrapped her legs and around him and held herself as close to him as possible. Steve thrusted with force as the hot water beat on his

back creating a light steam that enveloped them. Myra nails dug into his back and she moaned and begged him to fuck her harder. Steve stepped out of the shower with Myra still

attached and moved to her bed leaving the shower running. Steve laid Myra down and pinned both of her wrists with one his hand and proceeded to thrust as hard as he could

determined to make her feel him. Myra pressed her lips against his so she wouldn't scream… Steve moaned her name and rolled over so she could ride him. Myra got on top of Steve and

rode him hard and fast.

Steve grabbed the headboard with both hands and let Myra work him. They were coming dangerously close to their climaxes. "I love you Myra" Steve said with his eyes closed. "I love

you too Stephan!" Myra screamed. Steve's eyes ripped open and looked at Myra with shock. Myra with an equal expression knew what she had done. Steve pushed Myra off him. "Steve

I…." Myra said before being cut off. "So you fucked Stephan…." Steve said pacing the floor. "Steve please calm…." ….. "SO YOU FUCKED STEPHAN!!!!" Steve yelled. "Yes! Just liked you

fucked Laura!!!" Myra screamed back equally as pissed. "How did you know?" Steve said surprised yet still angry. Myra looked away from Steve's gaze. "You put that damn camera in my

glasses again didn't you?" Steve fumed.

Myra's look said everything. Steve went into the bathroom grabbed his glasses and turned off the water to the shower which was now running ice cold just like mood between them. He

took the glasses and used Myra's alarm clock to crush them. "I bought you those glasses" Myra protested. "Now I can see why, so is that why you got me drunk? To cover up you and

Stephan's fling?" Steve snapped. "Uh huh... and when were you gonna tell me about you and that bitch's fuckfest huh?" Myra quipped spitefully. "I actually planned on telling you at

breakfast and apologizing, but now I'm not sorry, not in the least bit" Steve said before putting his clothes. "Where are you going?" Myra asked. "Away from you. I know that I cheated

and I hurt you but you cheated and you called me his name…When were you gonna come clean?" Steve said leaving, not even looking back. All Myra could was break into tears. Steve

got into his car and sped off. "I'm gonna kill Stephan but I got to tell Laura." Steve said clinching the steering wheel.

He made it the Winslow home in 10mins time. He opened the door and raced up the stairs only to see Stephan fucking Laura with the door open. All the words he had planned

evaporated in his throat and he hid in the next room. He heard Laura's moaned and they cut into his heart but turned him on at the same time. He unbuckled his pants and took out his

member that was growing from the sounds in the next room. He started to stroke as he closed his eyes. Laura's moans were like a song to him but it hurt him that another man was

giving her pleasure. He stroked fast as he imagined that Laura was moaning for him and only him. He heard Stephan smacking Laura's ass and he wished it was him doing it. Steve's

breathing got faster as his climax was coming. He heard their orgasm shouts and finally released himself. Steve buckled up his pants sank to the ground with tears in his eyes. He felt like

his body betrayed him and so did Laura. What was gonna become of him and his friends? He knew this wouldn't end well. Silently weeping he curled into a fetal position and closed his

eyes and went to sleep. Dreams where the only place he could had to be good times ahead....please god let it be.


End file.
